User blog:Fyrestørm/storage
The SkyWing Royal Family is almost in shambles. The plagues of corruption, lust and violence were their ruin. It all started with Queen Soaring, who rarely tended to her daughter, Princess Jasper. Her lackluster parenting resulted in one monster of a queen. Queen Jasper, unlike her mother, is in her own eyes a true ''queen: ruthless, fearless and loving, even if she never shows it. She married King Empyrean, a general, and had five dragonets with him (Princesses Gale and Vixen, Princes Agate, Tiercel and Hyssop) and adopted two dragonets (Prince Hurricane and Princess Sunstone). However, their only living dragonets are Gale and Hurricane. Vixen, an animus, was kidnapped while in her egg and the other three sons either died or ran off. As for Sunstone...her name is to never be mentioned. She attempted to murder Jasper, bred with a SandWing, no less, and attempted to start an uprising. Luckily, Empyrean killed Sunstone before she could actually harm his wife. Speaking of Empyrean, he is not a terrible king, but he's certainly not the best. Rather than tending to the armies as he once did, he spends his days drinking and doting on the son he didn't know he had. Before he married Jasper, he had a whirlwind romance with an IceWing, resulting in a hybrid dragonet. The dragonet, a son named Ragnarok, never met his father until his mother brought him to the SkyWing Kingdom, fleeing persecution. Ragnarok, although rarely seen in the public eye, has a good friendship with his half-sister, Gale. Princess Gale on the other talon...she's something. Call her what you may, she still holds the rank of Crown Princess, and most certainly will inherit her mother's throne. She is notorious for having several romances with nobility and her guards. A more recent fling resulted in an unplanned pregnancy, and then an egg, which hatched a rather sickly dragonet named Alpine. There are many rumors that the reason Alpine is so sickly and weak is because she has no fire as she was from an egg containing twins and that her brother, being a firescales, was executed. Meanwhile, there's Prince Hurricane, Jasper's adoptive son. He's Jasper's only exception to the #1 SkyWing Rule: never breed with a SandWing. Hurricane, after the deaths of Tiercel and Hyssop, ran off with a SandWing healer named Calypso only to return two years later with a half-SandWing half-SkyWing son named Torch. Princess Alpine, Gale's daughter, is the only true hope for the SkyWing Kingdom. Although physically she is weak, she has proven to be fairly smart when it comes to common sense, decency and strategy. It'll certainly be awhile before she can take reign after her mother, but it ought to be worth the wait. ---- *'OC Name: ' *'Gender: Female *'Discord Tag: '''Fyrestorm#3430 *'Desired Rank: 'Shaman *'Descriptive Appearance (Should be at least four sentences long): 'name is a slender, attractive White Dragon with a silky, near-white pale rose hide. Her eyes are a deep, vivid blue, often compared to the color of sapphires, and her underscales are a light powder pink. Across her legs, down her spine, and at the tip of each ivory horn are a rubescent color, be it ivory or feather. Her wings are large and feathered and soft, built for easy flight; the feathers are tinted a pale yellow. She has a sweet, rosy scent dusted across her hide: a powder with healing properties (see Powers). *'Personality (Should be very complex- check the rules): *'Roleplay Example (fitting that rank, should be at least four to seven sentences long):' *'Powers (in-depth):' *'Reference: 'build/species ref, colors are off; color scheme *'Extra:' ---- Category:Blog posts